


I Won't Tell

by tukikochan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tutoring, Younger female, calculus teacher, kyouya ootori teacher, older male, set a couple years in future, sex in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a third year calculus student at Ouran Academy. She can't seem to understand anything about the subject, but later she finds out exactly why her concentration is limited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell

You sighed as you watched your Calculus teacher, Mr. Ootori, pass out last week's tests. You watched anxiously as he passes them out, finally getting to you. He placed your test on your desk.

You saw your grade and almost passes out from shock. You had gotten another 65. You sighed and shoved your test in your binder, laying your head down on your desk.

"Miss [L/N]," said Mr. Ootori in his deep, sexy voice.

"Y-yes, Mr. Ootori?" you replied quietly.

"I want you to stay after school with me today so we can see about bringing that grade up. Can you do that?" he asked.

You nod slowly and sighed. This was your only bad grade. You did so well in your other classes. You didn't understand how you couldn't do well in this one too. Maybe it was Mr. Ootori himself...he was very distracting.

The bell rang and you gathered your things, walking out the door for the rest of your classes.

>>After School>>

You made your way to Mr. Ootori's classroom. His door was shut and the lights were off in his room, so you just stood outside of the door, waiting for him.

"Tamaki, I told you. I'm busy this afternoon. You're going to have to throw the reunion party without me."

You listened carefully. 'Is that...Mr. Ootori?' you thought to yourself.

"Yes, well tell the twins to have them delivered to my home. I know I told them I would see their new summer collection personally, but it seems I have some things to do right now."

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. 'Summer collection? Twins?' you thought to yourself.

"Yes, Tamaki, I'll speak with you later. Good bye." Mr. Ootori sighed exasperatedly. He walked out of the teacher's lounge that was next to his class and smiled. "Hello, Miss [L/N]. Sorry for your wait." He unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

You walked into the classroom and sat in your usual seat. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Ootori."

He closed the door and sat at his desk. "Miss [L/N], would you please sit here with me? I need to show you what I want you to do."

You nodded, grabbing your bag again and sitting in a seat next to him. You got out your pencil and waited for his directions.

"[Y/N], I want you to do these problems on logarithmic differentation. Do all of them."

You nodded and began working each problem. Mr. Ootori was close, watching you over your shoulder. Feeling his breath on your neck, you blushed and lost concentration. You suddenly turned your body to look at him at the same time as he was putting his coffee down. You accidentally bumped the coffee and it ended up on your top. You cringed as the hot coffee made contact with your skin.

"[Y/N], I'm sorry! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you said softly.

"Here, you can wear my jacket. I'll look the other way so you can change." He slid off his jacket and handed it to you, turning his back to you.

You took it and quickly pulled your shirt over your head. Taking a peek at you, Mr. Ootori cleared his throat, inappropriately aroused slightly and turned again. You slipped on his expensive-looking jacket and buttoned it up. "Thank you," You said.

"Okay, now back to your work here. Do you understand how to solve these?" he asked as he sat back in his chair.

You looked down and nodded. "Most of them. I didn't get to finish all of them though."

"Go ahead and finish them. I'll check them after you're finished."

You worked on them and tried not to get distracted by the attractive man watching you. Trying desperately to solve each one neatly and correctly, you bite your lip and put your pencil down.

"What's wrong, [Y/N]?"

"Mr. Ootori, did you have something more important to do today?" you ask, remembering his phone conversation from earlier.

He frowned. "Not necessarily. Why?"

You shook your head quickly. "It's nothing. I kinda heard your conversation earlier."

He shrugged. "Nah, it was just a monthly reunion party for my friend's host club. When we were back in high school, he started up a very successful club, and he likes to relive those days sometimes. That's why he throws the parties. He and his wife, Haruhi, throw them at their mansion. You might've heard of him. His name's Tamaki Suoh."

You pondered this. "Isn't the headmaster of this school a Suoh?"

"Indeed. Tamaki's father is the headmaster. After he retires, though, Tamaki'll take over his father's position."

You nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." You sighed and looked back at your work, attempting to get back to work.

Mr. Ootori put an arm around you, glancing over your shoulder at your progress. You blush and lose your focus. Taking a deep breath, you try to gain your concentration back, only to lose it again when he trails his hand down your back. A soft moan escapes your lips as Mr. Ootori's hand brushes the small of your back. Your hot spot.

Mr. Ootori froze. "A-are you okay, [Y/N]?"

You stood up, embarrassed. "I-I'm gonna go. I'm sorry that you couldn't go to your party because of me." You began gathering your stuff.

"You," he said, coming up behind you and cautiously wrapping his arms around you, "please stay." His breath tickled your ear and you shuddered.

"M-Mr. Ootori-"

He put a finger to your lips. "Sssh...You, call me Kyoya," he whispered in your ear.

You shivered and slowly turned to look at him, his arms still around your waist. "K-Kyoya...you're acting weird."

"You are too. You can't deny it. I heard your little moan earlier."

You blushed. "That was an accident."

Kyoya smirked. "You're a very smart young lady, Miss [L/N]. Straight A's in every class. Except mine. Tell me, why is that? Am I a bad teacher?" he whispered.

You gulped. "N-no! It's...it's because..."

"Because what, Miss [L/N]?" he asked, holding you closer and looking into your eyes.

"It's you, Kyoya. I'm distracted by you. You're so smart, sexy, and confident. It's hard for me to focus."

"Oh? Miss [L/N], you shouldn't get distracted by me. That's just silly."

You frown and avert your eyes. "Is it? Call it what you will but it won't change anything."

Kyoya released an arm and put an index finger under your chin. Waiting for a sign that you wanted more, he smiled. You blushed bright red and closed your eyes, anticipating the touch of his lips. Kyoya leaned in, kissing your lips softly. You kiss back, putting your arms around his neck. Kyoya kisses your softly, lifting your up, his hands supporting your butt.

You moan softly into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his waist as he lifts you up. Kyoya dominantly shoves his tongue in your mouth and your tongues wrestle fiercely. Kyoya squeezes your butt gently and lays you down on his desk, your legs still around him.

"W-wait, Kyoya!"

"Yes, You?" Kyoya asks huskily.

"Wh-what if someone finds out?" you stutter breathlessly.

"Who's gonna find out? I won't tell if you won't," Kyoya replies.

You shake nervously and weakly nods. "O-okay, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya kissed you again, using his hands skillfully to tug on his jacket that was covering your tiny body. He pulled away hurriedly, taking the jacket off and kissing you again as you shakily put an arm around his neck.

Kyoya quickly took off your bra, trailing butterfly kisses down to your right breast and licking it.

You held back a moan and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. After getting about half of them undone, a moan escaped from your lips as Kyoya bit down gently on your nipple.

Kyoya smirked as he pulled away and pulled off your skirt and panties. You bit your lip as you watched Kyoya get on his knees and put his head between your legs. Kyoya licked your clit gingerly, waiting for your reaction.

You moaned softly and gripped the side of the desk. Kyoya licks a little quicker, getting hard at your reaction. You close your eyes in pleasure and arch your back slightly. Inserting his tongue into you, Kyoya rubs your midriff soothingly and rubs your insides with his tongue. His hand reaches up to press into your clit.

"K-Kyoya! Yes...mmm!" You cry out in pleasure.

Kyoya tongues you faster and gropes your breasts. You grab Kyoya's soft hair and caress his scalp as he continued. Kyoya thrusted his tongue quickly, his finger expertly at work, hurrying you to your first climax.

You gasp as you bite your lip hard, not being able to take the overwhelming amount of pleasure, you let slip a loud moan as you orgasm. "KYOYAA!! YESS!" you shout.

Kyoya slurps the cum up and trails his eyes up your body and looks into your eyes. He slowly maneuvers onto the desk, straddling your hips and taking off his glasses. "Are you ready, [Y/N]?"

You gaze up at him, blushing. "I...I...y-yes Ky-Kyoya." You shake nervously as Kyoya slowly slides his boxers off, revealing his great length and size.

Kyoya kissed your lips gently as he slowly slid into you. You screamed into his mouth in pain and squeezed your eyes shut, waiting to adjust to his size. Kyoya pulled away and kisses your neck softly. You whimper quietly as he slowly slides in and out of you. Clinging onto him, you find yourself tearing up a bit as you felt the blood.

Kyoya stops completely, waiting for your sign to continue. After a couple minutes of waiting, you move your hips slightly, letting him know you were ready.

Kyoya grunts as he slowly pumps into your tight entrance. "So...tight..." he groans as he continues, squeezing your shoulders lightly.

You turn your head to look towards the door and moan quietly, loving the feel of him inside of you. You reach up and caress his chest as he began to pick up pace.

Soon he was pounding into you quickly as your moans were screamed in unison. Kyoya groped your breasts and thrusted desperately, trying to reach his breaking point.

You finally clenched your insides and screamed in pleasure. "Mmm Kyoya!! Mmmmm!!" you moaned as you orgasmed.

Kyoya thrusted a couple more times and finally followed your lead, orgasming also. “[Y/N]!” he moans as he pulls out.

The two pant gazing at each other, and Kyoya kisses you. "Remember, I won't tell if you won't," he whispered in your ear.

You nodded, surprised. "Wouldn't think of it."


End file.
